When Remus Met Nymphadora
by ameliapondwilliams
Summary: Remus and Tonks first meet on the Hogwarts o years later,they meet again and become best friends.But can man and woman keep a completely platonic relationship?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**When Remus Met Nymphadora**

**Character Pairings:** **Remus L./N. Tonks , Sirius B./Emmeline V.**

**(A/N):** **I got this idea from the movie_ When Harry Met Sally_ starring Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan. I love this movie! If you haven't watched the movie,you can still understand this fic. But check out the movie later! :D. Yes, I didn't put this fic in the Crossovers section because Harry,Sally,and the other characters do not appear in this fic.**

**(N/N) Wow, this fic was sitting in my folder for waaayyy too long.I'm ashamed.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. If it was, Remus and Tonks wouldn't have,um, DIED.**

**This whole fic is dedicated to _Lady Bracknell _and _MrsTater_ for their lovely work on RLNT fics.**

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 1

When I first met her, I was looking for Bertie's Ever Flavor Beans on the food trolley, on Hogwarts Express. We were both in our forth year." An old wizard said, sitting on a couch next to an elderly witch.

"He was so cute. He still is." She looks up adoringly at him, and he returns the look.

"We've been married for forty-three years."

They smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express, 1994

N/N So I open Microsoft Word to download this chapter to Doc Manager only to find…..that it was completely erased. Just gone. SO frustrating. So, like the good author that I am, I pushed onward and typed it all up again (THAT'S why I write my stories down in notebooks first; computers cannot be trusted). So ya'll enjoy .

A/N This one is longer than the first one, so yay! Enjoy, folks.

**Hogwarts Express, 1994**

Remus was tired. But he had still told the staff that could have Apparated. But no one can really protest when Minerva gives you the look.

So, here he was. On the Hogwarts Express, and this time he was really never going to see Hogwarts again.

He had formerly been teaching Harry Potter and the rest of the third year class Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Rita Skeeter had written an article uncovering his condition, and no one would want a werewolf teaching their children. So I resigned.

I had no idea where to go after this train ride. I would probably live in an old rundown apartment, only to get kicked out after my next full moon, scrambling to get another job to pay my expenses.

Half way through the journey, the train stopped. I readied my wand for possible Dementors. But when the conductor yelled out "All aboard!" I sat down and pocketed my wand.

Then I saw her. She was wearing camouflage skinny jeans, a Muggle Holiday Inn shirt, and her cherry red hair flounced as she skipped over to me. Her dark blue eyes glittered as she took a seat next to him and offered her hand.

"Wotcher. Tonk's is the name."

I was speechless for a second. She was beautiful. I finally, albeit slowly, shook her hand.

"That's a very unusual name." I managed to choke out.

"I'm a very unusual girl." She laughed, a music-like sound coming out of her mouth.

I smiled back at her.

"You still haven't introduced yourself.' She informed me.

Remembering how most people had read about me in the paper and the fact that I didn't want to make this girl run off, I answered with this.

"Er, it's a secret." I ran a hand through my hair, getting nervous.

"' ' that's a very unusual name." She smiled.

"I'm a very unusual man."

She looked around the empty compartment, and then she leaned in closer to him.

"Look, I'll tell you my real name" She paused, and shuddered. "If you tell me yours."

"Deal." I said, reluctantly. It was better that she left soon anyway so my thoughts would be clear.

_Right. You just keep telling yourself that, Remus._

She took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Nymphadora Marie Tonks." She grimaced.

I blinked. "That's a beautiful name. It suits you."

She blushed. "Thanks. But I still hate it. Now yours."

It was my turn to take a deep breath, even though I already knew what her reaction going to be.

"Remus John Lupin."

I immediately saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Oh. You're the bloke that that Skeeter cow kept trashing.

I was prepared for her to scream and run. I wasn't prepared for this.

"Er, yes."

"I think that's unfair. It's stupid to hate you over something you can't control."

Shocked, I replied. "It's the opinion of many people."

"Then many people are stupid." She shook her head.

After a long pause, she spoke again. "I owe you for saving my cousin Sirius."

"He's your cousin? You're Andromeda and Ted's daughter? How did you know?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin. I know because he wrote to me."

"Ah. Well, I've saved his behind many a time." She gave me a questioning look, so I continued. "We were best friends back in our day at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

I knew she was talking about my 'condition'. "Are you familiar with the Shrieking Shack?"

"Why, yeah. I used to hang out there all the time when I was at Hogwarts. Cleaned it up from all what the ghosts did to it."

"There were never any ghosts there. That's where I… transformed."

"Oh. That makes sense. But now, I'm proud to say that it's an indie rocker's haven." She grinned.

"You did that? I'm sorry. I didn't know you created that. I had to remove it all so that I could transform there while I was a teacher. Though I did keep a couple of The Weird Sisters records. You can have them back if you'd like."

"Nah, I'm good. So you ran around with Sirius Black and James Potter? Were you a Marauder?"

"Yep, I was. Those were the times. So you are the Tonks who wrote 'Gryffindor sucks flobberworms' in the Shack?"

She looked a little abashed. "The very same. Hey, someone had to uphold the Hufflepuff honor! Gryffindor had just beaten Hufflepuff in the Quidditch finals." She explained.

"I never knew Hufflepuffs were little mischief makers."

"Yeah, well. We don't go bragging like all of you Gryffindors." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

It would have been fine if it wasn't just after the full moon, especially a rough one at that. "Ow." I muttered.

"Are you alright? Sorry, I didn't know I hit you that hard."

"Yeah, it's fine. I just had a bad… er, full moon."

"Oh, sorry. Here, I have a med kit in my suitcase." She bent down and unzipped her suitcase.

I saw her dig through some stuff, mostly clothes and CD's, when she pulled out a medium sized white box. I continued to stare at her while she rummaged through the box.

Finally, she found what she was looking for. She handed me a vial of purple liquid. "Drink this. It'll help the soreness."

I took it, and thanked her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to." She smiled softly, her green eyes sparkling, making her face look like an angel's. She then bent down and zipped up her suitcase.

"Look at your eyebrows!" I laughed.

"Yes, ha-ha." She said back sourly, but I knew she didn't mean that way. Her eyes were sparkling again.

We had finished yet another game of Exploding Snap, and in this round, I had successfully accomplished my secret mission of making sure I had at least gotten her eyebrows singed.

"It's payback for almost burning the finger-prints off of me." I grinned.

She grinned back "I suppose you're right. Fair is fair."

Suddenly, our compartment door opened. We looked up to see the conductor standing in the doorway. "The train has stopped. I hope you enjoyed the ride."

He ushered us off the train and I carried her suitcase with mine off the train, despite her protests. We stood in the station and watched as the train left the station.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." She turned to face me. I turned towards her, too.

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you."

"I hope you have a nice life, Remus."

"I know you'll live a beautiful one."

We shook hands, and then walked away from each other.


End file.
